explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Cogenitor
'' |image= |series= |production=40358-048/222 |producer(s)= |story= |script= Rick Berman and Brannon Braga |director= LeVar Burton |imdbref=tt0572191 |guests=Andreas Katsulas as Vissian Captain Drennik, F.J. Rio as Vissian Chief Engineer, Becky Wahlstrom as Vissian Cogenitor, Laura Interval as Veylo, Vissian Tactical Officer, Larissa Laskin as Calla, Vissian Engineer's Wife and Stacie Renna as Traistana |previous_production=The Breach |next_production=Regeneration |episode=ENT S02E22 |airdate=30 April 2003 |previous_release=The Breach |next_release=Regeneration |story_date(s)=Unknown (2153) |previous_story=The Breach |next_story=Regeneration }} =Summary= While exploring a "hypergiant", Enterprise makes first contact with an alien race known as the Vissians, and the two starships' crews begin to intermingle. Commander Tucker becomes intrigued when he meets a Vissian couple in the mess hall accompanied by a third member of their race, and learns that the being, which has no name, is a "cogenitor" - a third gender in Vissian biology. Cogenitors are needed to complete reproduction: they do not genetically contribute to offspring, but supply an enzyme required for fertilization. Since cogenitors only constitute 3% of the population, Vissians must apply to have a cogenitor assigned to them when they intend to conceive a child. Cogenitors are considered mentally retarded and not citizens on equal terms with men and women. Meanwhile, elsewhere on the ship, Lieutenant Reed finds himself the romantic focus of a Vissian crewmember - their tactical officer. Similarly, Captain Archer bonds with the alien captain while on a three-day reconnaissance of the star in a small probe. Tucker, however, becomes increasingly intent on the rights of the cogenitor and learns, with the help of Doctor Phlox, that they are actually equally intelligent. On the alien vessel, without the couple's knowledge, Tucker secretly encourages the cogenitor to learn to read, while building a friendship with them. Despite having a near-total lack of education available, they are an insatiable learner. Soon learning the importance of names, they then ask to be called Charles (Commander Tucker's own first name). 'Charles' soon realizes that "her" life in Vissian society would be unfulfilling; she then leaves and requests political asylum. Archer now returns to find himself in the middle of a first contact diplomatic crisis, with the Vissians confused and defensive at Tucker's interference in their traditions. Tucker appeals to Archer's sense of justice, but he sides with the Vissians. With the cogenitor returned, the Vissians hope good relations with the humans can continue. Later communications, however, reveal that the now despondent Charles has committed suicide, thereby delaying the birth of the Vissian's child. Archer then summons Tucker and severely reprimands him for his lack of professionalism and judgment. Nit Central # Sparrow47 on Wednesday, April 30, 2003 - 7:39 pm: So, Archer and the Vissian Captain were exploring... where? Because what that Vissian pod could do certainly looked like a lot like what the metaphasic sheilding of Suspicions and Descent was all about. Hmmmmm… Maybe the development of metaphasic shielding was inspired by historical records about the Vissian pod seen here! # Trip tells the Cogenitor that they got the Enterprise's engines up to Warp 5.1 at one point. Did I miss something here? Last I checked, it was a Warp 5 engine, and could barely make that without getting in danger of flying apart at the seams. I suppose they could have done this in an episode I missed, so if that's the case, fine, but otherwise... The Undesirable Element on Wednesday, April 30, 2003 - 8:26 pm: I have no problem with this. One would assume that in two years of using the thing that they could make a few marginal improvements. Though I find it odd that it's never been mentioned before now. Seniram 16:43, November 5, 2018 (UTC) The Warp 5.1 incident could have been part of a test flight that happened shortly before this episode, and limited to a few seconds for safety reasons. # The Undesirable Element on Wednesday, April 30, 2003 - 8:26 pm: Did the Vissians have the metaphasic shielding that we saw in TNG's Suspicions? LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 01, 2003 - 1:00 am: No, because the shielding in Suspicions was energy shielding. The stratopod’s shielding was derived from the trinesium that made up its hull. # This is really picky nitpicking but I'm going to mention it anyway. Trip goes on and on about how the Vissians should give the cogenitor equal rights. Yet isn't he forgetting that his own society doesn't allow women to captain a starship (as stated by Dr. Lester in TOS's Turnabout Intruder)? (It's my opinion that TOS made a HUGE mistake by making that statement.) LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 01, 2003 - 1:00 am: Given all the established continuity the creators have abandoned at this point, that comment is one bit that I would deliberately disregard. We could chalk it up to Lester’s paranoia and instability.Seniram 16:43, November 5, 2018 (UTC) Exactly! – Women are allowed to command starships – just look at Henandez. The only reason Lester implied that women aren’t allowed to command starships, via her no room for women comment, is due to her bitterness about being rejected for starship command, possibly because the events of Turnabout Intruder prove that, IMHO, she is nuttier than a Dundee cake topped with peanut butter and sprinkled with almonds! # PaulG on Wednesday, April 30, 2003 - 8:55 pm: In the TNG episode Suspicions, it is a very big deal that they are able to fly a shuttle into a star for a short period of time. I mean downright awe inspiring to the people involved. Is the prolonged star surfing here all that different? Is it just me or does Enterprise seem to thrive on the short memories of previous spin-offs? There are 2 points that need to be taken into consideration. 1) The pod was, most likely, specifically designed for this, whereas the shuttle in Suspicions was modified. 2) The shuttle may have travelled further into the star than the pod. # The idea that these aliens can learn and retain information so quickly hurts the believability of this episode. If the cogenitor can learn to read in a day, it should be able to learn many things by just observing. To accept that the cogenitors are all totally uneducated basically requires that they either be very isolated or they have been convinced (brainwashed, really) that they should not and cannot learn. Both are very ugly concepts. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 01, 2003 - 1:00 am: It’s not impossible to believe if you look at the way slaves have been treated throughout history. Seniram 16:43, November 5, 2018 (UTC) Perhaps the Vissian authorities have convinced the cogenitors to voluntarily forgo formal education, due to their importance in ensuring the species doesn’t become extinct. (Perhaps the same could be said of ‘The Handmaidens Tale’, which features authorities who are guilty of the cruel mistreatment of women.) # Archer makes a grand production to Trip on how one life was lost and how one child will not be conceived (or at least delayed). This is from a person who is directly responsible for the probable deaths (genocide, really) of an entire race in Dear Doctor. Give me a break. Josh M on Wednesday, April 30, 2003 - 10:04 pm: No, he is not responsible for their possible deaths. If he had never encountered their race, they would have died off anyway. His influence did not and will not lead to the extinction of their species. Trip's influence on "Charlie" did.LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 01, 2003 - 1:00 am: Give me a break, indeed. The Valakians’ condition in Dear Doctor was natural. Archer wasn’t responsible for their deaths, nor can allowing someone to naturally die out as a race be called “genocide.” Even if one decides that he was responsible, the use of the word “directly” is so inaccurate that it functions as a lie. Similarly, Phlox’s statements on the will of the patient refer to when the patient refuses treatment. It does not constitute giving a species whatever they ask for when there are considerations like the ones in Dear Doctor. Category:EpisodesCategory:Enterprise